Unexpected
by Shadow Wolf1
Summary: Uh, yaoi. Yep. Had this up for a while under misc. but then they FINALLY put up the category. *waves little yay banners around* Anyways, Sakura and Issei are engaged. But Jinpachi is re-thinking things...
1. Don't leave me alone.

(Shadow Wolf: Hey all, this is Shadow, the local goddess of nonsensical PSME fics. I can't help it, it's a disease! But I would just like to note, I do not own PSME, someone with enough money to buy Christmas presents does. And yes, everything I say about their futures is fictional, except for a few things. I'm using what I call creative liscense, aka the stuff they give crazy people in mental hospitals when they decide they want to finger paint their walls. Woah, where that phrase came from, I don't know. And yes, I do know I use a lot of commas. They're my friends. And don't hate me for killing Alice! Please? Thankyou!)  
  
Unexpected  
  
***  
  
Jinpachi Ogura and Issei Nishikiori hadn't seen each other in a while. After the moon crisis was over, they just had lost the will to even talk to each other. Issei couldn't stand being around Jinpachi because he was trying so hard not to be Enju, yet Jinpachi always brought her out. And Jinpachi just couldn't shake the memory of Issei's sweet lips against his. It disgusted him.  
  
So they graduated, went their separate ways. Sakura and Issei went to the same school, Alice skipped college all together so she could take care of Rin who had just entered Junior high, Haruhiko was studying to be a doctor, and no one really knew what happened to Daisuke, the last they heard he had moved to America and joined the Navy to see the world up front. Jinpachi skipped a year of college to hitchhike across Europe. Alice had been the only thing keeping them all together, telling each other what went on in their friend's lives.  
  
Until she died. Rin had been heartbroken, so much so that he never notified any of the others. They each found out in their own separate ways, when the letters stopped coming, they called her house and her brother told them, things like that. And then they knew nothing about each other. Their moon dreams had stopped after she died, completely. And all of a sudden, no one really cared to know anyways.  
  
Her death hurt Jinpachi deeply. She was the one who had finally helped him realize that he wasn't disgusted with Issei for kissing him. He was disgusted with himself for stopping him. She helped him remember how much he did care for Enju as Gyoukuran, how much she had helped him when he went through the whole Shion-Mokuren ordeal, how he had almost grown to love her. And how he and Issei had been friends all his life. How he had had a crush on the boy when he was 7, because girls had cooties, even if they were cute, and Issei didn't have cooties, plus he was cute too. So it was the perfect solution. How he would always cancel dates on Saturday nights with the hottest chicks because Issei called him. How, before the moon dreams had started, Issei had given him this warm, fuzzy feeling deep in his heart. And how becoming Gyoukuran, who had always been blind about Enju's love, had just spiraled him into denial about Issei.  
  
It came as a shock when they all got wedding invitations from Sakura. She was a senior in college, majoring in inorganic sciences. And it seemed her fiancée was Issei. To most, it wasn't a surprise. To Jinpachi, it was the biggest surprise of the century.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Jinpachi Ogura! Long time no see!" Sakura's bright eyes sparkeled at the sight of her old nemesis for Issei's heart. She laughed and hugged the boy, now man with flame red hair.  
  
"Same to you stranger," he replied sternly, before breaking into a smile and hugging her back. He heard a new, stronger, significantly male voice.  
  
"Hey, wouldn't be trying to steal my fiancée there, would ya Ogura?" Jinpachi immediately let go of Sakura and spun around to face Issei. He felt his heart skip a beat. Issei had gotten even more handsome over the years, ditching the bowl cut and going with a short, tapered, professional look, and his face had matured from that of a very effeminate boy to that of a man.  
  
"Nah, I wasn't trying to steal her, just feel her up!" he laughed, before Sakura slapped him over the head.  
  
"Some people haven't changed." Rin drawled from behind Issei. Jinpachi wondered where he'd come from.  
  
"Hey kiddo! Still a little shorty aren't we?" Rin shot him a glare that could kill, "And I actually thought you might have grown up a little."  
  
Jinpachi rolled his eyes, "As if, growing up is highly overrated. The only fun thing you get it sex and cars." This just earned him more of a beating from Sakura.  
  
Issei just laughed, a comforting sound. Jinpachi felt feelings arising that he hadn't for a long time. It felt good to be back near his best friend, even if they weren't best friends anymore. It felt familiar. At the same time it was scary. Jinpachi could still remember the feel of his friend's lips against his own. And he felt himself wanting to feel it again. He felt that warm, fuzzy feeling that Issei used to give him.  
  
But it was wrong. He couldn't have Issei anymore. That's what hurt the most.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Jinpachi sat outside Issei and Sakura's little apartment, staring at the moon. Haruhiko had arrived earlier, and it was great seeing him, but all of a sudden, seeing Sakura and Issei so happy together, it had hurt him, and he felt the need to get out of there.  
  
He remembered that one night, the one where Enju came to Gyoukuran, where she said she'd always be there for him. She had lied. Where was she now, when he wanted her most. He was so lonely. He missed Alice, he missed high school, where everything had seemed so simple. He missed the oblivion death had brought him, where he hadn't had to think about life anymore.  
  
"Jinpachi? What's wrong?" Issei's warm hand was on his shoulder. Jinpachi couldn't look at him.  
  
"Nothing," he replied gruffly. Issei sat down next to him.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it. You never called. You never wrote. I started to think you were dead," Jinpachi could feel Issei's eyes penetrating his soul.  
  
"Yeah, well. You didn't either," he replied, not up to feeling guilty now.  
  
"Didn't think you would want to hear from me," Issei mummered, "Listen, about that time, when I kissed you. I'm not Enju. I was so caught up in being her, that I didn't realize I'm not her. So I'm sorry."  
  
Jinpachi finally looked at him, trying not to crack, "Don't apologize. It's my fault, for never realizing that I was chasing a star, when I had the sun right in front of me," he scooted closer to Issei.  
  
"Wha-What do you mean?" Issei asked, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"I mean that I cared deeply for Enju, but I thought I loved Mokuren because she was the perfect woman. When I was reborn, I loved Issei Nishikiori. Then I became Gyoukuren. And all I saw for a while was Mokuren, the star. I forgot about Issei, the one I loved, and only saw you as Enju, the one I cared for. See, I always saw the difference between you and Enju, I just forgot for a little while." Issei gulped, turning a few shades of red, "Stop joking around. Stop making fun of me. That kind of talk, it's wrong."  
  
Jinpachi eyed Issei seriously, "Says who?" With that, he leaned forward and kissed Issei. The other man responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Jinpachi's neck. Then realized what he was doing and pushed him away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Tears filled Issei's soulful eyes, "Why are you doing this to me now? I was happy! I was over you! I love Sakura! Not you! Damnit, I'm not Enju!"  
  
Jinpachi shrugged, he was feeling masochistic,"No, if you were Enju, I wouldn't love you. You're Issei, my best friend who I just happened to have fallen in love with before I even knew who Enju was."  
  
"Stop it Jinpachi! You're lying! The only reason you're saying that is because you're lonely and jealous! Why can't you just let me be happy?" Issei pleaded. Jinpachi couldn't help but lean forward and stroke his cheek.  
  
Issei leant into it without meaning to, mummering, "I'm not Enju."  
  
Jinpachi looked again at the moon, "No, you're not. But Issei, you loved me when you weren't Enju. If you remember.when we were seven, and we made that pact. We gave each other our first kisses, remember?"  
  
Issei laughed weakly, "I do. We said girls had cooties, and that we'd be each other's boyfriends so that we would never have to have girlfriends or play house or get married. But we were kids, it wasn't love.It was.I don't know what it was."  
  
"And remember when Ayumi Yamazaki dumped you, right before we had the moon dreams. You came straight to me. I held you all night. It didn't bother me then, or you. We both woke up in our boxers and wondered what had happened. We never figured out that the little girl you were babysitting had stolen the rest of our clothes 'cause she thought it would be funny. But it didn't bother us then. Until we had those damned dreams."  
  
Issei nodded, feeling old memories flood back. He remembered how Jinpachi made him feel the way he did even before he knew he was Enju, and how being Enju had given him an excuse to manifest those feelings. He stepped closer to Jinpachi again, running a hand over the taller man's chest, "But.Sakura.I love her."  
  
His protests stopped when Jinpachi's lips again met his.  
  
********************************************************  
  
(A/N----should I continue, or not? I don't know...^^ Reviews would be nice.) 


	2. Pain loves Misery

Unexpected  
  
(Tada, long awaited, or not so much chapter 2. But I gotta tell ya, there will be no chapter 3 if I don't get more reviews. *sob* One person reviewed, one! So we thank enchantrax. *sticks out tongue at Angelkat* haha, see, someone likes my psme jinpachixissei-ness)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Pain loves Misery  
  
"Jinpachi! No!" Issei couldn't help but giggle as Jinpachi Ogura pulled incessantly on his arm, jingling a pair of car keys in front of the raven haired boys face, "I'm not going to go anywhere with you, especially if you have in mind what I think you do." He continued sternly, glancing guiltily down the hall, giggles vanished.  
  
"Somehow I don't think it's the same thing you have in mind," Jinpachi rolled his eyes, "Pervert, I just want to talk Issei."  
  
Issei looked down the hall again, towards his and Sakura's bedroom, "Even talking seems like it's forbidden." He felt tears well up in his eyes.  
  
Jinpachi looked at him, sympathy in his eyes, pain in his heart, knowing he had caused this whole mess in the first place. The worst thing was knowing he was hurting Issei. But he couldn't stop his heart from beating like a bat out of hell whenever he hear his soft voice, couldn't keep his knees from going weak at the sight of Issei, not Enju or Alice or Mokuren, Issei.  
  
"We won't do anything, I promise. Trust me," his eyes were pleading with Issei, and the other boy, now man couldn't help but say yes.  
  
They snuck out of the house quietly. Meaning Jinpachi tickled Issei into submission to being carried out, and he giggled loud enough to wake the dead. Or Rin. Who came out of his room just in time to catch a glimpse of Jinpachi closing the door, locked in a passionate lip lock with the host.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
They drove Jinpachi's beat up Mercedes to a local diner type place, in an American district of the town, designed to look like an old 50's mom and pop joint, affectionately called Mom and Pops. How original.  
  
It was a strange sight to see, a young man with fiery red hair carrying another raven haired young man into a cheesy looking mom and pop diner with Willa Ford's 'I wanna be bad' of all songs playing. (OOC a/n: yeah...it's on the radio, okay?)  
  
Jinpachi plopped Issei down unceremoniously on one of the yellow vinyl seats, Then sat down opposite to him, grinning like a wolf. A waitress, tall, with long legs and bleached blonde hair, chewing gum loudly asked in heavily accented Osaka dialect, "Hey babe, can I take your order?"  
  
Issei laughed and ordered a coffee, but Jinpachi ordered two burgers, fries, and a milk shake, "Honestly Ogura, you never cease to amaze me. You have the appetite of a grizzly.  
  
Smiling cheekily, Jinpachi just nodded, "So, what did you want to talk about?" Issei blushed, knowing what he wanted to do had nothing to do with talking, although it did involve opening his mouth...putting it against Jinpachi's...using his tongue in ways that would make the redhead blush. All over.  
  
"Jinpachi, you're the one who wanted to talk, not me," Issei chided, but felt giddy inside, Sakura almost forgotten.  
  
The waitress, named Isabella according to her nametag, balanced Issei's coffee in one hand and Jinpachi's food, all four plates in the other. She was almost panting, "Hey sugar, can you eat all this shit?"  
  
"Easy!" Jinpachi laughed, cheerfully. The waitress set down the food then glanced around. The entire place was empty. She sighed, "He's not here..." she whispered, barely audible.  
  
"Uh, who Isabella?" Jinpachi asked nosily, reading her name tag like it was phonetically impossible to say. She looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Why sugar, you're awfully nosy," she paused, "My boyfriend, Benjamin. I have the worst feeling he's been cheating on me with his best friend," she stopped, "This is silly, why am I telling you?"  
  
"No, Isabella, please go on," Issei urged, feeling a striking resemblance between what the waitress said and him, Jinpachi, and Sakura.  
  
"Well Ben's been in love with this girl, Sylvie, for like well ever. And she turned him down for this other guy. But the guy, Luke, didn't like her, he liked another person, Meri...confusing, isn't it?" She laughed bitterly, "That was fine, because Ben got together with me, over Sylvie, or so I thought. We were engaged you know." Isabella flashed them a ring on her finger, a diamond the size of a small rock. Issei whistled, the ring he got for Sakura wasn't even half that size.  
  
"Anyways, Sylvie came to our engagement party, so did Luke and Meri, together of course, married. And she just lost it. Ben went to 'comfort her' and he never came back down. I- he slept with her, I think." Salty tears were forming in her eyes, "I know he did, I know it. And the thing is, I'm happy form them, really." She wiped at the tears, "Hey are you two an item? You're cute together." She gave them a weak smile, "Excuse me, I shouldn't have told you guys that." Isabella grabbed her tray and ran out of the room.  
  
"Jinpachi..." Issei said woefully, "I know." Jinpachi says, placing a hand on his, "I know. And you're right. But it's different. Sylvie sounds like a spiteful girl. I have loved you forever, and I don't want to give you up Issei. Unless..." He looked at his friend, eyes solemn.  
  
"No, no. I don't want to give you up either. But I don't want to hurt Sakura."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
(kk, ends here bcuz I can't type anymore now. ^^ bye) 


End file.
